


short stops in alternate universes

by umisabaku



Category: Eyeshield 21, Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku
Summary: Many fandoms and many alternate universes!Tumblr shorts, makin' their way to Ao3.





	1. KageHina Body Swapping AU

“I am going to play SO MUCH VOLLEYBALL,” Hinata shouts, already jumping up and down and practicing blocking, “Hey! Hey! Someone spike something!! I am going to block the crap out of it! Or, or, toss to me! My spikes will be AMAZING!!”

“Oi, Dumbass, stop doing that with my face,” Kageyama says, already thinking about what he could do now that he has Hinata’s speed and agility.

“Seriously? You want to play volleyball _now?_ ” Suga says. “Shouldn’t we be figuring out how to switch you back?”

“After I block the crap out of things because I’m TALL!” Hinata sings.

“We better figure out how to switch them back _fast,_ ” Daichi mutters. “It’s _creepy_ having Kageyama look so _cheerful._ ”


	2. HayaIzu Werewolves/Vampires AU

“Typically speaking, we are supposed to be mortal enemies,” Izuki says.

“Yes, yes,” Hayama says, “You’re a vampire, I’m a werewolf, it’s all very Romeo and Juliet.”

“You could almost say the situation _sucks,_ ” Izuki says, because he can’t resist.

Hayama bursts out laughing. “That’s hilarious!”

It is incredibly mollifying to have someone laugh at his jokes. But still. “Forbidden romance never works out.”

“But I’m in love with you! Or in lust with you. Either way, we should make out now.”

Hard to argue with that logic, really.


	3. MasaYou Harry Potter AU

“You are the worst Gryffindor in the history of Gryffindors,” Hinami hisses.

“Senpai, that is so unfair,” Youji pouts. “I won us so many points in our last Quidditch game.”

“Stop fraternizing with the enemy!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, I have never fraternized with anyone.”

“Akashi is literally sitting in your lap right now.”

“It’s a very comfortable lap,” Masaomi says, waggling his eyebrows. “Also, your obsession with house points and whacking balls in the sky is very plebeian, Kasamatsu. I am above such things.”

“Then why did you put itching charms in the Gryffindor common rooms?” Hinami asks.

“You can’t prove that was me.”

“Then it’s just a coincidence that Slytherin is currently ahead in points.”

“I can’t help it if my house is naturally the best,” Masaomi says.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so awesome someone prompted my OCs from Designation: Miracle. I came up with all kinds of headcanons for this AU.
> 
> Youji is a Chaser, Hinami is a Keeper, Shiori is also in Slytherin, Masaomi doesn’t play Quidditch but he does like to win. He also probably should have been a Ravenclaw but as he tells everyone, “that stupid had we all mindlessly obey seemed to think my cunning outweighed my intelligence, which just goes to show you why we shouldn’t listen to fabric, because nothing outweighs my intelligence.” I like to think Masaomi spends a lot of time critiquing all aspects of the Wizarding world.


	4. KiKasa Rockband AU

Kasamatsu Yukio is _furious_ the first time he hears Kise Ryouta sing—because Kise is everything he hates about pop idols; those glittery beautiful creatures who model and because they model and have fans they start doing other things, like lip synch and call themselves a band.

Kasamatsu has devoted his _life_ to music—building his band and working long hours and starving for weeks on end just trying to get someone, anyone, to listen to his lyrics and his music and his soul.

And even though he’s “made it” now, even though he’s a household name and a star and famous in his own right, he still remembers those painful years and resents the beautiful people who make it look so easy.

But Kise _can actually sing._ He has actual goddamn talent and that’s what makes this all the more awful.

“Did you like my singing, Senpai?” Kise says after his show, fluttering his eyes like some sort of debutante.

“You’re wasting your _heart,_ ” Kasamatsu growls and strides past him to put on a show, not noticing the way Kise’s eyes fix on him and never glance away, not for a second, during his entire performance.


	5. ShinSena Star Wars AU

This comes as a surprise, because Sena thought Shin was above such things. Sena thought he was the only one who desperately longed for things he couldn’t have—Shin was always the perfect Jedi; cool, in command of his emotions, devoid of earthly attachments, concentrating only on the Force and the job. Sena assumed he was the only Jedi who didn’t belong because of how much he desperately wanted— _this._

The kiss holds all his false assumptions in delightful and glorious mockery—the kiss is full of passion and earthly want.

When the break away, Sena can’t help but say, “I didn’t think you wanted this.”

“I would have kissed you earlier,” Shin replies. “But I thought you were working with a Sith Lord.”

“What?” Sena says, then he blinks as the confusion clears, “Oh, no, Hiruma-san isn’t a Sith Lord, although that is a very common misconception.”


	6. Victuuri Sorcerers/Familiars AU

“I’ve never met another sorcerer with a poodle for a familiar before,” Victor says, serene and beautiful and like a god on earth, “What’s his name?”

“V-Vicchan,” Yuuri manages to say, and he’s blushing, he knows he must be blushing, and hopefully Victor doesn’t know enough about Japanese culture to know that it’s a nickname, and hopefully he doesn’t ask what that nickname stands for, and hopefully he never comes to the conclusion that it isn’t exactly a _coincidence_ that Yuuri’s familiar is a poodle, the same as Makkachin, the familiar to the Grand Supreme Sorcerer, Victor Nikiforov.

“Cute,” Victor says.

“Thank you, Vicchan _is_ cute,” Yuri says, glad to be on solid ground.

“Oh yes, him too,” Victor says, smiling.

 


	7. KiKasa Maria-sama ga Miteru AU

“Someone should probably ask Kise-chan to be her Soeur, don’t’cha think?” Imayoshi says, slyly looking at Kasamatsu.

“A lot of people have asked Kise to be their Soeur,” Kasamatsu replies, resolutely ignoring Rosa Gigantea and her manipulations. “And she’s told everyone ‘no.’”

“But she helps out the Yamayuri Council so much,” Imayoshi says resolutely, “It’s clear that she should be part one of _our_ Soeurs. And _someone_ , who will remain nameless, has reached her third year without _choosing_ a Petite Soeur. Breaking the hearts of many.”

“I just—never found the right person, shut up,” Kasamatsu mutters, blushing slightly. It is ridiculous to think she is so nervous around other girls, but it’s true. She has a hard time connecting with people. “And anyway, Rosa Chinensis en Bouton should ask Kise. They’d be a much better fit.”

“Hmm. Himuro-chan did, as I recall, because she felt it her duty, but was turned down. And anyway, I’m pretty sure Himuro-chan _really_ wants to ask that super tall First Year.”

“Good luck on that one, I can’t picture Murasakibara working on the Yamayuri Council,” Kasamatsu says.

“ _My_ Soeur has already chosen a Soeur,” Imayoshi continues.

“Fine!” Kasamatsu throws up her hands. Because Wakamatsu has in fact, chosen Aomine, and seems to be regretting the decision ever since, but fine, she knows her duty to the Yamayuri Council and there _does_ need to be another Rosa Foetida after she graduates. So fine. She will ask the absolutely gorgeous Kise to be her little sister and suffer the embarrassment of being turned down.


	8. KageHina Reincarnation AU

_“You probably don’t remember me…”_ Hinata starts, and it makes Kageyama want to laugh, or cry, or rage against the entire world, but all he can say is, “ _I remember you._ ”

And it doesn’t even begin to cover everything that he remembers—not just their first encounter, with Hinata battling impossible odds all on his own and never giving up; but the life before that and the life before that and all of the lives he remembers together with Hinata.

He was so angry, then—to see Hinata here, an enemy in volleyball, because Hinata is almost always by his side as a team. And for some reason he is still angry, in high school, even though Hinata is at his side. Because _Hinata_ still sees him as an enemy, and by now Kageyama has learned that teammates can be enemies.

And it’s only when Hinata says, “ _I’m here,_ ” and “ _I’ll follow you to the top of the world”_ that Kageyama begins to calm down, because OK, maybe Hinata doesn’t remember, maybe they’re not side by side just yet, but it’s a forever thing and he’s _here_ and that’s all that matters.

 


	9. MidoTaka Ghost AU

There is a ghost in his house.

It’s been three days since he lost Takao and the world is still numb and gray. It was foolish to get attached to a patient (a _dying_ patient); he knew that—he’d never made such mistakes before. All the nurses and the other doctors and patients called him efficient and professional, when they were being kind, and robotic and cold when they were being truthful.

Takao had been different—Takao had laughed and teased and called him ‘Shin-chan’ and it never seemed to matter so much that Midorima was aloof when Takao was so cheerful and warm.

But he shouldn’t have formed attachments. He should have never been in the position to beg, “ _Stay with me,”_ to someone as they faded away. It was unkind.

Now there is a ghost, and Midorima at first he was hallucinating, but now has come to accept that there is Takao, and he wonders if this is his punishment for loving. “Are you haunting me?” he finally gets the courage to ask.

“No, Shin-chan,” the ghost says softly, smiling warm as he did in Midorima’s memories, “I’m staying with you.”


	10. BakuShima Sports AU

“I don’t need anyone else,” Bakugou growls. “Just stay out of my fucking way, got it? I can win on my own.”

Kirishima just laughs. “Oh man, that’s just the kind of thing I _thought_ you’d say! You’re hilarious. You can’t play basketball on your own.” He nods thoughtfully like he’s about to say something profound, and then says very solemnly while holding onto Bakugou’s shoulder, “The referees would never let you.”

“You’re just filler,” Bakugou says, shrugging off Kirishima’s touch. “I can—”

“And anyway, you’re a super strong Power Forward but a crap Center, which is why you need me,” Kirishima says, completely oblivious to Bakugou’s bristling. “And Sero is a better Shooting Guard than you, and—”

“Just. Stay. Out. Of. My. Way.”

“Can’t do that, you’re my comrade! And I can’t let a comrade down, it wouldn’t be manly!” Kirishima says cheerfully.

“ARGH,” Bakugou shouts, and Kirishima gets the distinct sense that if Bakugou could cause explosions with his mind, he would be doing so right now. 


	11. Kenma and Hinata Spy/handler AU

“Hey, hey, next time can I have, like, one of those pens that is secretly a taser? Or one of those watches that shoots poison out of it? And a stronger grappling line, I feel like mine is fraying—”

“It’s not fraying, you’re just not supposed to swing from buildings as often as you do,” Kenma says through gritted teeth.

“Oh, and I need a new gun,” Hinata continues. “I lost mine.”

“You just _got_ a new gun,” Kenma says. “That was your _third_ gun!”

“Well they are very easy to lose!” Hinata defends. “Keeeenmaaaaa.”

“No, stop whining _010, and call me Q._ ” Sometimes, Kenma honestly has no idea how Hinata Shouyou was ever recruited as a spy. _Sure,_ he is incredibly physically gifted but he can’t follow protocol for _anything._

“This time I want one with lasers!” Hinata says.

“This is not a candy store,” Kenma says.

“But you’re the best tech expert, thanks Kenma!!” Hinata bounces away, leaving Kenma to rub his forehead and wonder how he’s going to explain to M _again_ why he needs a bigger weapons budget.

“Chibi-chan giving you trouble again?” Oikawa says, popping his head over the cubicle.

“I want a new asset,” Kenma grumbles.


	12. Victuuri Different Sport AU

“ _Yuuri,_ ” Victor says, in that drawn out croon of his that does strange things to Yuuri’s ability to breathe, “Have you been overtraining again?”

“N-n-no!” Yuuri manages to stammer out, because Victor is currently running his hands over Yuuri’s palms, and then down his thighs in a way that makes Yuuri squeak.

“Because what did I say about pitching after training?” Victor continues his examination of Yuuri’s muscles in a way that is still very distracting.

“I wasn’t!” Yuuri protests. “I only practiced the wind-up, I didn’t actually pitch!”

“How rebellious,” Victor chides. “Clearly we need to figure out other alternatives for all your excess stamina, so that you aren’t tempted to train yourself too much.”

He winks and Yuuri blushes, and then Yuuri immediately chides himself for automatically jumping to deliciously filthy conclusions. Victor is his coach. Major League pro baseball player world-famous catcher Victor Nikiforov is his coach. Yuuri should be thanking his lucky stars for this opportunity and not jumping to dirty conclusions.

…Even if Victor _had_ been completely naked when he offered to be Yuuri’s personal coach, which is not a sight Yuuri is going to forget anytime soon.


	13. KagaKuro the Golden Years

On their fiftieth anniversary, Kagami holds Kuroko’s hand in his and whispers, “We should get married.”

“We are married,” Kuroko replies calmly, only mildly concerned about his husband’s mental faculties. Kagami had not previously demonstrated any signs of senility, but there are some things best not to joke about _forgetting._

Kagami squeezes his hand—Kagami’s hand is softer now, bereft of calluses and his grip isn’t as strong—but it is still warm, resolute, and capable of miraculous things. “In Japan. We should go back to Japan and get married.”

A soft sigh escapes Kuroko—it’s been a long time since he’s had to hide his emotions, a long time since Kuroko has been any kind of Phantom.

A very long time since he was last in Japan.

“I don’t even have family in Japan anymore,” Kuroko says. “Neither do you, for that matter.” All their family is here. Their kids and grandkids are here.

“We could call up the old Seirin crew, wouldn’t that be something?” Kagami says, grinning widely like a little kid. “Or the Generation of Miracles. They could come to our wedding again. But even if it’s just the two of us, let’s do it. Marry me, Kuroko.”

It’s been a long time since Kagami called him “Kuroko” but he’s echoing his original proposal. And it’s been a long time since Kuroko called him “Kagami-kun,” but there’s nothing left for him to say but to echo _his_ original response of, “Yes, Kagami-kun. Let’s get married.”

They’d moved to America and started a life there because back then, it wasn’t legal for two men to marry in Japan.

Like it is now.

 


	14. Shinsou and Midoriya Childhood Friends AU

“Is that an Eraserhead doll?” the freckled kid asks, and Shinso tucks his doll behind his back automatically.

“Why?” he asks, already on the defensive.

“That’s super cool! It’s the limited edition one, right? I tried collecting enough stamps for that but I couldn’t,” the kid continues. “But I got the All Might one, so that’s fine.”  
“Eraserhead is better,” Shinso says, ready for a fight, because everyone makes fun of him for liking Eraserhead the best.

The freckled kid just nods. “My mom says everyone has a different favorite hero, and that’s OK. I’m All Might’s number one fan, but I like them all.” He then begins to rattle off an impressive number of statistics about Eraserhead’s Quirk and accomplishments, mollifying Shinso somewhat that he must at least be in earnest about his admiration for all heroes.

“What’s your Quirk?” the kid finishes, and Shinso hunches down again. He could _demonstrate_ but that only freaks people out.

It freaks people out just telling them, so he quickly mutters, “I can hypnotize people.”

“ _Cool,_ ” the kid says, and he begins writing in a notebook.’

“Why are you doing that?” Shinso demands.  
  
“This is where I keep notes about heroes,” the freckled kid says proudly. “With a Quirk like that, you’re sure to be an awesome hero someday, so I’m writing it down now.”

“Oh,” Shinso says. No one’s ever said something like that to him before.

 


	15. KuroKen Royalty AU

Prince Kuroo is everything a prince should be, and everything that Prince Kenma is not.

All his life, Kenma has heard the taunts. “What kind of prince is so puny like you? What kind of man can’t fight?” He knows he is a disappointment to his father and to his kingdom.

“Why can’t you be like Tetsurou?” Kenma’s father the king would lament. Kuroo, who is tall and athletic and strong and will lead his army and his kingdom into glory. “Why must the neighboring kingdom have such an heir and why must I have such a weakling for a son?”

“Leave them behind,” Kuroo whispers at night, when no one can see them but the stars and peeking moon. “If they don’t want you, I do.”

“I am no use to you,” Kenma says.

“You are every use to me,” Kuroo replies. “They don’t understand your true strength, but I do. You will crush armies, Kenma. And I want to be by your side when you do.”


	16. AkaFuri Coffeeshop AU

“Oh no,” Furihata groans, because his least favorite customer has just walked in. “Can you get this one? I super cannot handle this today.”

“Hey man, I would, that guy gives _insane_ tips,” Fukuda says, “But the last time I tried, he waited for you.”

Furihata suppresses a whimper, because there are certain things they don’t prepare you for when you decide to take a minimum wage job at a coffee shop.

Like Akashi Seijuurou. Nothing has prepared him for Akashi Seijuurou.

“Hello, Akashi-san, what can I get for you today?” Furihata says with forced cheer.

“I will get a medium coffee, Furihata-kun,” Akashi says.

“Anything else?” Furihata prompts desperately. “Can I add anything to it? Cool it down for you? Would you like whip cream?”

“No, we’ll just start with the medium coffee,” Akashi says, and Furihata tries not to groan again. Because Akashi always starts with a coffee, and then he always finds something _wrong_ with the coffee. Too hot, too cold, too sweet, not sweet enough, there’s no soy, there _is_ soy—it’s slowly driving Furihata insane because he never gets the coffee right the first time and he really feels like someone this picky should have given up by now but Akashi keeps coming back.

He also leaves a 500% tip, so, Furihata can’t _exactly_ complain, but he really wishes Akashi would be satisfied with his offer on the first try at least _once._ He’s made it a personal mission.

Today is clearly not going to be that day, because Akashi is already coming back. “Perhaps you could remake it with chocolate,” he says.

“Sure thing,” Furihata says, managing a smile because he’s thinking about the large tip he just got. “Right away.”

“You know, Furi, I think he’s trying to flirt with you,” Fukuda says, after Akashi leaves. “Maybe you should just give him your number next time.”

“What? Are you crazy? He is _never_ happy with his order and it is driving me nuts!”

“Yeah, well. I didn’t say he was doing a _good job_ at flirting.”

 


	17. Victuuri Musicians AU

On his couch, with Makkachin tucked beside him, Victor watches a YouTube video of Yuuri Katsuki playing the piano.

Of course he remembers Yuuri—he remembers the dancing Yuuri, the drunk Yuuri, the cheerful Yuuri who begged him to be his coach—the Yuuri who haunted his dreams _for a year_ and never contacted him once after completely upending his world with his beauty.

But his awareness of Yuuri as a piano player was a subdued thing overshadowed by the memory of Yuuri’s body pressed close against his.

Now he watches the video, and wonders how he could have ever been oblivious to Yuuri’s music. Yuuri is playing _his_ song—and his music is just as haunting as the man had been. It is entrancing; it bespells the mind and bewitches the soul and there is so much potential there it _burns._

This song is a song Victor will cross oceans to find.

 


	18. AoMomo Titanic AU

“I suppose you must think me some poor little rich girl,” Momoi says to her rescuer, still reeling from her own impulse to throw herself off this luxurious ship and the sudden appearance of such a handsome stranger.

“No,” Aomine says, eyeing her, “I was wondering why someone so beautiful looked so sad.”

She flushes, and thinks how no one has ever said such a thing to her, not even the man she is supposed to marry.

“And,” Aomine smirks, “I was thinking that it would be such a waste to deprive the world of such perfect breasts.”

She blinks, gapes, and then punches him the shoulder, and then tries not to think about how pleasant his laugh is when she storms away.


	19. KageHina Modern Magic AU

Kageyama Tobio is a volleyball witch.

It is an unusual affinity, no question. His mother is a knitting witch– “a much more traditional and respectable affinity, to be sure” and his father a book witch—“rarer, but still with a very longstanding tradition”—so there was never any doubt that he would _be_ a witch, although it was very much a surprise to all when his abilities manifested.

“This is worrisome, Tobio,” his mother had said, “If you only have magic while playing volleyball, how will you ever get by in life?”

Kageyama, at the time, had not seen this as much of a problem, since surely that meant all he had to do was make sure he was playing volleyball all the time.

But in middle school he learns a little bit more what his mother was worried about. In middle school, he learns what it means to have your magic shatter and all your spells fail and to feel like the world is a dull and mundane place where there will never be any magic again.

In high school, he meets Hinata Shouyou.

And there is so much magic and so much volleyball in Hinata. He burns like the sun, and Kageyama thinks that as long as Hinata is by his side, he could probably do magic all the time.

He just needs to figure out how to tell this to _Hinata._


	20. Victuuri College AU

“Ooooh, is someone crushing on the sexy Russian TA?” Phichit squeals over Yuuri’s shoulder, causing Yuuri to fling his phone onto his desk like it was burning.

This was a mistake, since Phichit instantly leans forward, squashing Yuuri in the process, to grab the phone and then dance away.

“No! Phichit-kun! Give that back!!”

“Oh my God, Yuuri, there are _so many pictures_ of the sexy Russian TA!” Phichit says, scrolling through Yuuri’s photo album and still managing to dodge Yuuri’s attempts at reclaiming his phone. “You budding little stalker, you!”

“That’s not—I’m not—I just like his face!” Yuuri protests, and then finally manages to tackle Phichit and grab his phone back.

“I can _tell,_ ” Phichit says evilly. “Also, some of those shots were totally not on his _face_.”

“I mean I like him as a _model,_ ” Yuuri says, aware that he is blushing horribly and wishing he would stop. “I use the photos as references.”

“Uh huh,” Phichit says, “Yeah, sure, _references._ That’s what all the kids these days are calling it.”

“Shut up,” Yuuri says, giving up this battle.


	21. KagaKuro Prison AU

“What is _with_ you and the other Kings anyway?” Kagami asks suspiciously.

“I have no idea what you mean, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko replies, in a way Kagami is beginning to realize is a blatant lie.

“They all seem _super_ fixated on you,” Kagami says. “Like, if I didn’t know any better, it would be like they all dated you and are still super bitter about the breakup.”

Truthfully, he’s not entirely convinced that is not the case. Who knew prison could resemble a soap opera in so many ways.

“The Kings all respect a certain kind of strength,” Kuroko says, in a very mild sort of way. “I suspect that sooner or later they will all fixate on _you_ , Kagami-kun.”

“Joy,” Kagami says, rolling his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same universe as "A Certain Slant of Life"


	22. Reigisa Astronaut AU

“Nagisa-kun, you really must learn to be more careful,” Rei scolds, looking sternly down at the blond man. “This is your third visit in a week.”

“Waah, Rei-chan is scolding me!” Nagisa cries.

“ _Nagisa-kun,”_ Rei says, very firmly, because he will have none of this. He understands that Nagisa’s line of work is very dangerous—although he is not entirely sure _what_ exactly Nagisa does for the space program (“It’s veeeeery confidential! If I told you, I’d have to kill you!”)—it does seem to involve an awful lot of injuries in unusual places, but he really is having enough of this.

“If you keep getting injured at this rate, you—you just need to be more careful,” he says again, losing his courage. He doesn’t know how to say, _you could die_ , and he’s terrified of revealing how much that though terrifies him.

“Well then, maybe you should just give me your phone number and go on a date with me already,” Nagisa says, “And then we wouldn’t have to keep meeting like this.”

“Nagisa-kun, you are not taking your health seriously—wait, what?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More like SGA AU, I guess?


	23. KiKasa Knight and King AU

_“I name you to be my Captain.”_

The words still ring in his ear because Kasamatsu knows how little he deserves this honor. There are so many other Knights in the court who have served longer, have more experience, are better prepared to lead the King’s armies. All Kasamatsu has going for him is he used to kick around a snotty blonde brat who thought too much of himself.

And he wouldn’t even have _that_ if he’d known at the time the snotty blonde brat in question was a prince, and would someday take the throne.

He doesn’t question the King’s decision in public—even _he_ is not so bold. He would never undermine his King like that in public. But later, in private, he _must_ decline the offer.

“I am too young for this position, my King,” Kasamatsu says.

“As am I, and yet they still crowned me,” Kise points out, and Kasamatsu flushes.

In private, he gives himself this one allowance and addresses his King as if he was still the arrogant brat who used to follow Kasamatsu around in the training yard, “Kise, you can’t make me your Captain just because we—grew up together.”

It seems like a reduction of what their relationship is—but he _must_ reduce that relationship. He cannot be so familiar with the King.

“That is not why,” Kise says, and if there is a flash of pain it quickly disappears. “It is because you were the only one who believed in me, and I would have you at my side.”


	24. TodoDeku Sailor Moon AU

“ _Moon Fighter,_ snap out of it, already!”

Uraraka shakes him, which does in fact succeed in grabbing Midoriya’s attention. “S-sorry, Jupiter Fighter!”

He’s blushing, but he does manage to pull himself together in defeat the bad guy. Although perhaps he shouldn’t have been so hasty in defeating the bad guy, because now all his friends have transformed back and they are glaring at him for his momentary distraction by the incredibly attractive (and mysterious!) man wearing a tuxedo.

“You don’t know the first thing about that guy! He could be the enemy!” Uraraka continues to yell.

“But he keeps helping us!” Midoriya protests. “I am sure he’s not our enemy!”

“It is _very_ reckless, Midoriya-kun,” Iida, aka Mercury Fighter, chides. “The mystery man has already said that he _might_ be our enemy.”

He did say that, Midoriya thinks. The masked man had said, “I might be your enemy,” but he didn’t say it like a threat, more like he was unsure, like he couldn’t believe in _himself,_ which only added to Midoriya’s fascination with him.

The fact that he was very strong and had saved Midoriya’s life a couple of times (and carried him in his arms!!) also added to the fascination.

“He wears a mask!” Uraraka continues. “How can you even be attracted to someone when you don’t even know what he looks like! Also, his top hat is _stupid._ ”

“Midoriya-chan is surprisingly romantic,” Asui says, (aka Neptune Fighter). “I’m rooting for you.”

“I just feel… like maybe I know him,” Midoriya says, still blushing. “Like we’ve met before. I trust him.”


	25. HayaIzu Musicians AU

Hayama watches the violin player and he wishes he could put his finger on why he finds the performance so compelling.

It’s not the _playing._ In the musical world, Hayama Koutarou is considered a genius trumpet player. He probably would have been one of _the_ most well-known players, if the so-called “Miracles” didn’t set the bar so high. But the point remains—he’s very good at what he does, and god knows he’s been exposed to people who are a million times better. Akashi Seijuurou’s violin literally brings grown men to tears— _that_ is a level beyond genius.

It puts this violin to shame. This violin is _good_ but not _genius._ There’s nothing about Izuki Shun that would set his song apart from anyone else in a crowd.

Except Hayama can’t look away. The song is beginning to haunt him at night, and he doesn’t know why.


	26. KiKasa College AU

“MIDORIMACCHI YOU’RE MY ONLY HOPE.”

“Shut up, _fool,_ ” Midorima hisses. “People are studying!”

“I know! And I have to be one of them! Only it’s too late because my final is tomorrow and I am _screwed,_ ” Kise says, genuinely sounding desperate.

“It is lifetimes too late for you to start worrying about your stupidity,” Midorima says, with the very self-righteous affront of someone who has studied _all semester long_ and is not in dire straights now.

“You have that lucky pencil, right? Lend it to me!” Kise begs.

“No,” Midorima says, heartlessly. “ _You_ were the one proudly declaring ‘Ds get Degrees’ so I am not inclined to help you in the slightest.”

“But that was _before,_ ” Kise protests. “There are actual _stakes_ now! Senpai said he would go out with me if I pass all my classes!”

Midorima sputters—words completely fail him. He can’t even get the words to form in his mouth—that is how outraged he is right now.

“Wow, Kise. I think you’re giving Shin-chan a heart attack,” Takao ventures.

“I need _help!_ ” Kise wails.

“You need _brain surgery,_ ” Midorima shouts. And then he ( _he!!)_ is glared at by several panicked studiers.

“Also, I suspect Kasamatsu-senpai only said that so _he_ had the chance to study in peace,” Takao observes.

“If so, I am going to murder him,” Midorima vows, since he does _not_ appreciate having Kise inflicted upon _his_ peaceful study time.

“Midorimacchiiiiiiiii,” Kise says. “My future depends on this!”

Takao has to stop Midorima from strangling their friend.


	27. Victuuri Prison AU

It’s always bad to be the new fish in prison, and it’s never good to be watched.

Katsuki Yuuri is both. He is new to this prison, and he is being watched.

And there’s no reason why he should have the attention of such a beautiful man: Yuuri is drab, plain, slightly chubby and wearing glasses. There is nothing that sets him apart in a crowd.

And he definitely shouldn’t have the attention of this man. The world knows who Victor Nikiforov is— the Silver King of the Shadows. Leader of the world’s biggest crime syndicate and his power (or his threat) didn’t stop when he was behind bars. 

He was gorgeous, dangerous, and Yuuri had been in love with him forever.

“Why do you watch me?” Yuuri summons the courage to ask.

“Because you’re beautiful,” Victor replies, stroking Yuuri’s neck.

“I’m no one,” Yuuri stammers, backing away.

“Oh, I very much doubt that. I can see your true _eros_.”

Yuuri flees but smiles to himself when he’s alone in his cell.

If Victor somehow knows Katsuki Yuuri is Eros, the famous assassin, this job just got a lot more interesting.


	28. KaChako (and some TodoDeku) Domestic AU

In the smallest voice possible, Midoriya says, “What is happening right now?”

Uraraka just sips from her wine class, leaning back in her arm chair and smiles, giving Midoriya the impression of some sort of saintly god-empress on earth. “Katsuki is cooking for me.”

It is, to this day, still mildly alarming to hear Uraraka refer to Bakugou by his first name. (Even though he still calls him “Kacchan”—it still just seems _weird_ coming from Uraraka).

Another explosion goes off in the kitchen.

“Oh?” Midoriya says, trying not to look nervous. (Todoroki, that _traitor,_ sits drinking his own wine with a similarly serene nonchalance.)

“For _us,_ rather,” Uraraka says, smiling, “It’s a punishment game, I guess you could say.”

“Oh,” Midoriya says, in a way that he hopes properly conveys how much he does not want further explanation.

“Any time he does something like, oh, say, _yell at my parents,_ Katsuki has to do one thing around the house that we both don’t like doing. So he’s making all four of us dinner.”

There is another explosion, and some very loud swearing, and then some very suspicious _whacking_ sounds.

“We could still go out for dinner,” Midoriya says, and he casts a pleading glance at his husband to back him up on this one.

“You have a very lovely home,” Todoroki says.

“Thank you! Katsuki cleaned,” Uraraka says, grinning.

“More punishment?” Todoroki asks.

“You would not believe how many chores Katsuki does around the house. He’s very handy,” Uraraka says.

Bakugou enters the living room by kicking open the door, and he’s holding a tray of something that’s covered in smoke.

“OK I MADE YOU FUCKING DINNER SO YOU FUCKERS BETTER FUCKING EAT IT.”


	29. MidoTaka Designation:Miracle/Ajin AU

“So,” Takao says, “This is new.”

All things considered, Midorima feels like there is a limit on how casual people are allowed to be in certain circumstances. It is far more casual than _Midorima_ is currently feeling—his heart is still beating faster than it should—and he’s not only _used_ to the unknown, but also to keeping a cool head in high pressure situations.

Although the sight of Takao being hit by a car was definitely something that upset his calm.

He is still not quite sure what to do about the fact that Takao got back up again, healing the damage on his own at an absurd rate that not even Murasakibara could have achieved. (Granted, Murasakibara would not have been damaged much by the car in the first place).

“You are taking this very calmly,” Midorima says, just barely escaping making the statement an accusation.

“Well, I’m kind of used to weird at this point, yeah? Did you do this to me? Just wondering. I feel like this is definitely something you should have warned me about ahead of time when we started dating.”

“I assure you,” Midorima says stiffly, “This is not a result of dating a Miracle.”

“It has to be, yeah?” Takao says, frowning. “I certainly wasn’t immortal _before._ ”

Midorima’s not so sure on that. As tempting as it would be to blame this on Teiko, he feels like things would have been very different if they had managed to produce _this_ kind of self-healing.

“Perhaps we should ask Akashi what other experimental facilities there are out there,” Midorima says.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not canon to Designation: Miracle, just an AU to the AU. Also, I had to wikipedia Ajin because I know nothing about it.


	30. random bungou stray dogs character study

Fukuzawa Yukichi, above all else, wants to keep his people safe and he wants his people to keep others safe. That’s very much the controlling decision behind all of his decisions.

In many ways, this involves taking chances on people who others might give up on. He took that chance with Osamu Dazai and he’s taking that chance again with Nakajima Atsushi.

A danger, Fukuzawa thinks, when he looks at the boy. Or possibly hope. He gets the sense that there’s a lot more to Atsushi’s ability than meets the eye and when someone is so young both things could be easily true enough without any kind of evidence to the contrary– he could be very dangerous, or he could be hope.

“Are you sure about this?” Kunikida asks, after Dazai flounces off with Atsushi. “We don’t know a lot about him.”

Fukuzawa nods because this is true. They don’t know a lot about him. “I’m sure.”

And he is.

Then, he adds, “I’ve always liked cats.”


	31. KiKasa trans!girl Kasamatsu

“If you’re a girl, shouldn’t you be more feminine?”

Kasamatsu glares. “I don’t know. If you’re a boy, shouldn’t _you_ be more masculine?”

“I’m not trying to be an asshole,” Kise says, with injured affront.

“Well, good news, you’re succeeding without any effort at all.”

“I’m just _saying,_ if you want people to believe you’re a girl, you should dress up nicer. Maybe wear some makeup, grow your hair out longer, maybe _brush_ your hair, that sort of thing.”

Kasamatsu counts to ten, and then through gritted teeth says, “You don’t get to tell me what kind of girl I should be.”

“I have hair product, if you want to borrow some, and I know a thing about fashion, since I hang out regularly with a lot of gorgeous models. I could help you, you know, actually look a girl, if that’s what you’re going for—”

Kasamatsu tries counting to ten again, and upon reaching ten realizes the number does not bestow any kind of meditative patience, she then promptly kicks Kise in the back, sending him flying, and storms away.

It’s only much, much later, after repeated exposure to Kise, that she begins to understand that in his own terrible way, he was actually trying to be supportive.

“I wasn’t trying to reinforce gendered stereotypes!” Kise explains, after she recounts their first meeting. “I just think everyone should be _pretty!_ ”

“You’re an idiot,” Kasamatsu says. But by now she knows he means it, since she’s seen him do his very best to make the Kaijou basketball team more presentable. Moriyama has taken to Kise’s coaching like a duck to water but Harakawa and Kobori are still profoundly resisting Kise’s attempts to get them to put a little more effort into their looks.

“But a gorgeous idiot, so at least I know what I’m talking about,” Kise grins, “Look at these cuticles, they are _immaculate.”_

Kasamatsu kicks him, but only very lightly.


	32. KuroKen Life is Strange AU

Three months ago, Kuroo learned he could turn back time.

He did it on accident—he saw someone murdered and he reacted without thinking. And then that someone is Kenma, his childhood friend from so long ago.

And now Kenma isn’t just a childhood friend—Kenma is everything. Kenma is Kuroo’s heart, and blood, and body—everything that makes up Kuroo exists to love Kenma.

“You have to,” Kenma says. “You have to let me die this time. The cost is too steep.”

Kenma is the mind—he is logical, he thinks through everything, he comes up with the best conclusion and the best plan.

“Kuroo, there’s only one option. You have to turn back time and let me die otherwise—”

But Kuroo is not logical. Kuroo is heart, and blood, and body.

“I don’t care,” he says. “Let the world be destroyed. If the choice is between saving you and saving the city, I’m choosing you. Every time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also had to wikipeida Life is Strange, as I know nothing about it.


	33. KuroKen aliens/space AU

“Can we, for once, visit an alien world that does not have bizarre fertility rituals when strangers arrive?” Kenma mutters under his breath, “This is the seventh time I’ve married you, Kuroo.”

“Could be worse,” Kuroo says, grinning slyly, “You could be marrying Lev again.”

Kenma has, in fact, married Lev three times, Yaku twice, and in one particularly enthusiastic alien village, married all three of them at the same time, as well as the village Chief, and his four wives and two husbands.

“And at least there’s no goats this time,” Kuroo says.

Kenma shudders, still remembering the marriage ritual involving the goat.

“I am so sick of this galaxy,” Kenma complains.

“Just think of what this will do to our taxes, if we ever make it back to earth,” Kuroo says.

“Don’t even joke about it,” Kenma says. “I am so glad this is not legally binding.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo says. “Pity.” And then he leans in and presses a quick kiss against Kenma’s lips, to the enthusiastic cheering of the villagers who they are trying to negotiate a treaty with, and Kenma is too stunned to pull back, because kissing is not usually part of the deal with all these fake marriages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, also another SGA AU.

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing a short, "three-sentence" AU pairing and prompt thing on tumblr, where people submitted AUs and a pairing and I wrote "three" sentences for it. I was not successful at keeping it at three sentences, but I enjoyed writing the short prompts =D


End file.
